


Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)

by LouisInLace



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is in White Eskimo, Louis bottoms, Louis is in one direction, M/M, Modest Management (One Direction), Oneshot, They go on tour, They may or may not make out in a bathroom, This kinda sucks, harry tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisInLace/pseuds/LouisInLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was less than excited to announce their back up band for their fourth world tour, but when a tall, green eyed boy walks out on stage, things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago as a chaptered fic but never bothered to finish it but woke up today and I was like 'hey why don't i finish that fic' now here I am poorly writing stories about boybands when I should be studying for my exams.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, title from A Great Big World's song 'Say something'.

Louis woke up to the sound of someone having a shower. That's odd.

"H-hello?" He asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

"LOUIS MY MAN just using ya shower coz Z is in mine haHA"  
Louis groaned at Nialls excuse for practically breaking into his hotel room. This is the exact reason I chose to have my own room on tour he thought to himself.

"T'days the big day man, you pumped?" He yelled from Louis' bathroom.

No. "Yeah Ni, gunna be great to finally meet them." He replied rolling his eyes, still lying in bed.

Today they were announcing the back up band that was going with them on their fourth world tour. Of course management had decided to pick some shitty boyband from back home in England. Why could they never tour with anyone who produced real music, not radio pop songs? Wasn't fair, Louis huffed.

"Well 'm done. Thanks Lou for lettin me use ya shower" Niall says, leaving wet footprints out the doorway of Louis' room.

"Yeah bye, Ni" Louis said as he makes his way out of bed to put the kettle on, wishing Niall was wearing at least a towel.

***

"So, Zayn, tell us about your upcoming world tour" the interviewer asked with a smile too big to be genuine plastered across her heavily made-up face.

"Ehh so basically we are going all over America, Australia, Europe, Canada and Japan to raise money for..." Louis zoned out. It wasn't that Zayn was boring, it was just that they get asked these questions so many times that he couldn't wait to just leave and get back to the hotel room.

"So..the question we have ALL been waiting for, who is going to be touring with One Direction!" She talked in the most peculiar, over-exaggerated way Louis had ever heard. But the crowd still erupted with screams, despite the strange interviewer.

"We have chosen a local band from the uk, based in Holmes Chapel, and their name is...White Eskimo!" Louis announced like they had won some sort of game show. I mean c'mon, really? What sort of world touring band comes out of Holmes Chapel for Pete's sakes.

The moment Louis closed his mouth, four boys waked on stage. Louis looked up and his eyes locked on the gigantic boy standing in front of him. He had chocolate curls, sea green eyes, tight black skinnies, a red v-neck that showed of his tattoos and a strange pair of black suede boots.

"So White Eskimo! Why don't you introduce yourselves!" Stupid interviewer, Louis thought to himself as she handed the microphone to the boy that looked like a young David Beckham.

"I'm Liam Payne"  
"I'm Luke Hemmings"  
"I'm Ashton Irwin"  
And finally "'m Harry Styles"

And god Louis could just _die_. I mean was he some sort of model or something? Harry styles. Even his voice was model-like. Is that even possible? Louis didn't know, all he knew was that he definitely wanted to get to know this Harry character, after all, they are touring the world together.

After a few more questions the interview was finally over, and as the boys made their way back stage Louis felt a nudge on his shoulder.

"Hi I'm Harry Styles. Pleasure to meet you." Harry said, extending his hand.

"Pleasures all mine Mr Styles." Louis had his charm turned up to full, as he grabbed his gigantic hand and shook it firmly. "Where are you from?"

"Holmes Chapel. Lived there all my life...you're from Doncaster right?"

"Sure am." They looked at each other for a while. Louis wasn't sure how long, until someone yelled time to leave and they piled into the limousine.

 

***  
Everyone was crowded in Louis' hotel room. Thank god I cleaned up before I left, he thought not being able to bear the thought of Harry seeing his dirty underwear everywhere.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Zayn asked looking directly at Louis.

"Ehmm...we could go out for dinner" Liam suggested. Oh great, not only was Louis stuck in a room with this boring band, but he was stuck on a world tour with this boring band.

"Nah Li, why don't we go to a club or something. We can grab something to eat on the way." Thanks Curly, Louis smiled at him.

"Agreed boys?" Everyone nodded. "See you in two hours then. I'll get the car to pick us up round the back so that we avoid the crowds." Louis was glad that Zayn knew what was going on, because him and Harry were having a staring contest again.

***

Louis put on his tightest jeans, along with his lowest cut shirt with the sleeves rolled up in a cuff, to show his arms. Not that he was trying or anything.

Okay maybe he was trying a little.

He spent the next hour shaving, doing his hair and fixing his outfit, until he heard a knock in the door. "Just a sec!"  
He opened the door and was overwhelmed by the smell of shampoo and cologne.

"Oh um Hello." Harry stuttered, why was he stuttering? Louis smirked.

"Hey Curly, can I help you?"

"I umm the erm car is here."

"Okay be right down." Louis said with a wink and shut the door in his face before he could say anything else.

***

As Louis walked down stairs he saw a car drive off in the parking lot. Funny, that looked like our car, he thought.

"Hey Lou, decided we would go half and half, you me haz and Liam in this car, Ash, Luke, Ni and Josh were in the one that just left." Louis didn't realise that Josh was already here, maybe wanted to sort some set stuff out with the other drummer. Asher? Ashlee? Louis couldn't remember his name and didn't care enough to find out.

"That's great." Louis was more than excited to be spending a whole car ride with Harry. And when the car came he may or may not have deliberately taken the back seat next to him.  
"Where to?" The driver asked.

"The restaurant over on South Street." Zayn directed, as he was in the passenger seat.

***

When they arrived at the restaurant they could hear the laughter and chatter of people from the car park. And when they approached the restaurant, and met up with the other guys, Louis prayed they had booked ahead.

"Table for 8, under the name Payne." Louis heard Liam say.  
"Right this way Mr Payne." And okay, maybe Louis walked a little faster than usual to make sure that he got a seat next to Harry.  
They ordered drinks and friendly banter was spoken between the boys. But nothing between Harry and Louis. Absolutely nothing.

"Thank you Love." Louis heard Harry say to the waitress that bought him his drink. Louis could tell that he was flirting with her. His eyelashes fluttered and he leaned back with his arms crossed across his chest, so his biceps popped. And of course she took notice and winked at him as she left the table.

Okay, he thought, so maybe he doesn't swing that way. We can still be friends right?

Louis was more than a little disappointed.

When the food came, Louis noted that Harry was too deep in conversation to notice that the waitress had undone two of her shirt buttons, to expose some unnecessary (at least in Louis' opinion) cleavage.  
One of the other boys in Harrys band noticed though, and jumped straight in and got her number. Better luck next time, Styles, Louis smirked.

The boys finished their meals and got back into the cars. Louis was in the back with Harry again.

"So, have you uh...been here before?"

"Yeah, couple times, you?"

Louis replied with yes, and was staring at this gorgeous creature in the seat next to him again.

***

When they got to the club, they were escorted to the VIP section. Louis hated this, and could tell Harry did too, by how he was rolling his eyes and looking at the dancers.

"Who wants to go out on the floor?" Louis asked eagerly.

"Yep I'm in." Ashton replied instantly.

"Sure." Luke.

"I'll go." Louis looked directly at where the deep voice was coming from.

"Great." Louis said, smiling at Harry.

Luke and Ashton took off to dance, as they already had a bit to drink at the restaurant, but Louis wasn't even tipsy. Some shots will fix that, he thought.

"Want a drink Harry?"

"Sure. Ill have an apple martini, thanks Lou." Harry’s eyes were sparkling. And Louis was on the verge of screaming. Lou. He was falling hard and fast for this boy, and he could tell he wasn't going to get over it quickly either.

Wait. Did he just say apple martini? God, if he wanted to send a message it couldn't be clearer.

"I was thinking something more along the lines of Tequila, Harry. You know, get the blood pumping and dance moves flowing."

"Oh uh sure."

***

Louis returned to where Harry was sitting, at the edge if the dance floor, near some giggly and tipsy girls. Good thing harry was just ignoring the fact that they were drooling over him.

"Ready?" Louis said, placing the four shot glasses down on the table, glaring at the girls.

"Sure! On three?" Harry said picking up a glass, the girls leaving.

"One...two...three!" Louis cringed as the burning liquid entered his body, but soon started to feel a warm blissful fuzz, that made him content and unaware.

"Next one Lou."

They took their second and final shot on the count of three again. Louis felt the fuzz spread through his body.

"Let's dance." Harry grabbed Louis' hand and lead him out to the floor.

The pounding music was making Louis dizzy, but he wouldn't trade if for the world. He was dancing facing Harry, when some girl wedged herself between the boys, her arse grinding on Harrys crotch. Harry stopped dancing and moved around to behind Louis. Louis continued to dance, until he felt Harry put his hands on his hips, swaying with the hypnotic beat. And it was that moment that Louis knew he had fallen for this boy.

***

After a couple more hours dancing They needed a break. Harry ordered more shots and they downed the burning liquid in two swallows.

Louis was sweating like crazy and needed to get to the bathroom to freshen up. Harry said he needed the toilet so he followed Louis in.  
Louis washed his face and waited for Harry. Harry came out of the stall and washed his hands. He looked at Louis, and Louis looked at him. They were staring again.

Louis wasn't sure who made the first move, but they were making out and it was getting heated.

***

"Ohh H-harry!" Louis grunted as Harry put him up on the bathroom counter, and pushed his knees open so he was now standing between them.  
"Louis are you-oh...OH!" Zayn looked shocked when he opened the door and saw that the boy Louis was with, was indeed Harry.

"I'll uh..ill just wait maybe out here so you guys can... uh let me know when you're like uh done..thecarishere." Zayn rushed out the last part, as he slowly moved to the door and then quickly slipped out.

Harry sighed, knowing that they had to leave. He lifted Louis off of the countertop and headed out the doors, where Zayn was smirking at Louis.

"Shut up." Louis punched Zayn in the arm.

They met up with Josh, who was coming back to the hotel with them. Louis felt sorry for Harry, because he wasn't in their band, but he fit into the conversation in the car perfectly.  
The boys shared drunken laughter and chatter and soon they were back at the hotel.

They swayed drunkenly towards the elevator. Josh got off at level 3, so it was just Lou, Harry and Zayn.

_Ding._

"Well boys this is me. Have a nice night!" Zayn hugged Louis, then Harry and left with a wink.

Louis could feel Harry looking at him. He turned to say something, but Harry had other ideas.  
Their lips smashed together with the same desperate force from back in the club. Harry pushed Louis onto the back wall of the elevator, opposite the door.

_Ding._

"Sorry, forgot my- OH MY GOD NOT AGAIN!" Zayn grabbed his jacket and quickly quickly walked away from the elevator, down the hallway and ran into his room.

"We need to get a more private place." Louis said smiling, his forehead still resting on Harrys.

"Yours or mine?" Harry added with a wink.

Louis phone suddenly started vibrating. He picked it up and answer with a simple Hello, recognizing the number as Niall and Zayn's hotel room.

"No"  
"Yes"  
"No!"  
"Bye!"

Louis hung up and huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Who was-" Harry was cut off by Louis

"Niall was just wondering where I was."

"So..erm..are we..."

"Kinda tired Haz."

"Oh okay." The lift opened and Harry didn't move.

"Isn't your room on this floor?" Louis asked.

"Yep."

Harry stayed in the lift until Louis got out then walked him to his room, no words being spoken between the boys. Harry kissed Louis on the cheek goodnight and before Louis could reply, Harry was down the corridor and back in the lift, going down to his floor.

***

Harry lay in his bed, not getting a wink of sleep.

Why did he push me away after he got that phone call?

Harry could only think of one reason.

I'm not good enough for him, why would someone as beautiful and famous as him go for someone like me? It was clear to him now, he and Louis would never we together.

Harry didn't get any sleep that night, all he could think about was the boy with the bright blue eyes, that had pushed him away.

***

Louis stormed into his room, slamming the door.

"Why do they make me do this!!!??" He screamed at no-one, because he was alone in his room.

Truth is, it wasn't Niall on the phone.

It was management.

Some stuck-up snob who thought they could run Louis' life, had unlocked Niall and zayns room, dialled Louis' number from Nialls hotel room phone and told him he can't see Harry on unofficial business anymore.

Apparently, someone was in the bathroom at the club at the time when Louis was in there with Harry, and had seen everything that had happened, taken photos and put the on twitter. _How rude_. Louis has his own personal life, and does not need to share it with all of their fans.

The pictures being posted on twitter, had been seen by one of the people at Modest! Management, who reported it back to the main headquarters. This is when Louis got a phone call telling him that he can no longer see Harry, and will be seen with some random girl in the next few days, to make him look straight.

Its disgusting, in the age that we live in that people can't love other for their personality- it has to be for their body parts.

Louis was more than outraged. He climbed into bed, not bothering to remove his shirt, just his jeans, and started crying into the pillow. He screamed about how unfair life was, and thought to himself "If I knew that it was going to be like this, I never would have signed up for X-factor."

***

Its been three days since Louis and Harry went to the club. Three days since they have spoken, or even looked at each other.

Louis is sitting at a cafe, reading a book when he sees a black pair of skinny jeans approach him.

"Louis I-"

"Don't Harry. Please don't"

"Louis, I really like you."

"I like you too Harry."

"Then wh-"

"We can't, Harry." and with that last sentence Louis returned to his book, and dismissed the fact that Harry was staring at him.

Louis had only told Zayn about what had happened. Zayn didn't completely understand, but he was Louis' best mate and was a shoulder to cry on. Zayn accepts Louis and is there to listen when he needs him to be. Louis didn't think he could ever do this without Zayn.

***

Tonight was the first show of the tour. They had been in rehearsals all morning, and the day dragged on for Louis.

The only optimistic part of his morning was hearing Harry sing.

Harry had a voice like an angel. He hit all his notes perfectly and listening to him sing was just devine. Louis felt himself falling more for the boy with the green eyes, and was saddened at the fact that they could not be together.

Louis had just finished his solo in a new song that they had written called 'Why Don't We Go There.'

He ran to the bathroom sobbing, and heard the music cut out.

"Louis!'

He looked up.

Harry was crouched next to him, holding him as he cried.

"Want to talk about it Lou?"

They left out the back, and when Louis had settled down, they headed to a nearby cafe.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, studying Louis' face fro any signs.

"T-They just won't let me, Harry." Harry was more than confused.

"Who won't let you?"

"Management."

Harry tried to understand, but he really couldn't. Why was Louis being controlled by the people who ran their record deal? doesn't make sense...

"They don't...can't let me love you."

"Why?" Harry was so confused, why can't Louis be with Harry?

"The world won't let their children look up to someone who is gay. Its all about the money, not about how we feel."

"Oh, Louis."

Harry held him tight, in the booth that they were siting in, and Louis cried into his shoulder.

"They make me...go on dates with fake girlfriends. "

Harry held him closer.

"I hate it."

"How did they know we were together?"

Louis explained about the man at the club and the call he got in the lift. Harry sighed. He wasn't sure how long he held Louis, but it was getting dark and he supposed they better head back to their rooms.

"Louis, babe, we should go back."

"okay."

***

This was the second night Harry was lying in bed, sleepless.

How could they be so cruel? Let him love who he wants. It's his goddamn life. Fucking twits.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to scream or cry.

He decided on the later. It was about 12:30 am when Harry drifted off to sleep, until he was awoken about half an hour later.

"Harry, we need to talk." The voice was muffled and unrecognisable.

He got out of bed, slipped on a shirt and walked to the hotel room door.

"Can- I come in Haz."

"Of course you can Louis."

***

Louis left Harry's room at 5am, so no-one would see him.

He quickly ran to his room and thankfully, was not spotted.

He got about an hour of sleep, until they were off to an interview.

***

Louis climbed into the car, a different one to Harry, and rested his head against the window.

He hadn't bothered to change from his pyjamas, as their stylist would make him change his clothes anyway.

When they arrived, Louis noticed Harry wasn't standing with his band.

Louis looked around the whole dressing area for him, and could not find him anywhere.

They were about to go on, and Harry had just appeared, looking stressed and confused.

"Hey." Louis whispered to Harry. Harry just looked down at him, his eyes emotionless.

During the interview, there were the same usual questions. Until..

"So! was it true you two were caught making out in a bathroom?" The interviewer looked at Louis, and [Louis looked at Harry](http://24.media.tumblr.com/8dbfdb52c7d923f8ca6216df7cbf6187/tumblr_mwkfp7cvMw1safqf9o4_250.gif).

He had already been told what to say, and the lines were flowing from his mouths so easily, as he had been told to rehearse them multiple time. "No, that wasn't Harry and me, I was in the private section, and that has a separate bathroom and Harry wasn't even at the club, he was tired from the plane ride."

"Okay! I'm glad we cleared that one up!" She continued to talk about something random, that Louis had no interest in, so he looked up at harry, to see what he thought of the interview. Harry smiled at Louis, a genuine smile, and Louis made a note to talk to him about earlier.

***

After a few more questions the interview was over, and Louis approached Harry. Harry turned away, and tried to walk but Louis grabbed his arm.

"Are you okay?"

Harry just looked at Louis blankly, and pulled him into a private room behind the studio.

"Has anyone spoken to you?" Harry's voice was cautious and weary.

"Yeah. Its so frustrating." Louis rolled his eyes. Suddenly Harry grabbed Louis and pulled him into a tight hug. Louis could feel Harry's shoulders shaking and he felt a wet patch on his shoulder where Harry's face was.

"Its just not fair!" Harry was properly sobbing now and Louis felt his eyes fill with sympathetic tears towards the boy. Yes, he too was upset but he was used to it. Louis managed to calm Harry down and get him to stop crying. They stood embraced in each others arms while Harrys hiccuped and Louis stroked his head.

"How about we go out tonight?" Louis asked him.

"W-what? won't they see us?" Harry was confused at Louis suggestion.

"We can go out as friends, they can't say anything as long as we don't touch each other other than in a friendly way." Louis looked at the boy who had red-rimmed eyes. Harry raised an eyebrow and Louis scoffed. "Not touch each other like that!"

The rest of the afternoon went by slowly and the boys returned to their (separate) hotel rooms. They had arranged to meet at the lobby in an hour to go out for dinner, and Louis was so excited he was literally squealing at Niall, who was blatantly ignoring him.

***

Oh my god. Louis breath was caught in his throat as he took in the sight of Harry. He looked absolutely gorgeous with a dark blue blazer, black skinny jeans, a black v-neck and his hair pushed off his face.

"Hi Louis. You look great!" Harry said with a huge grin on his face.

"Err thanks, you too." Louis walked next to Harry and they made their way out of the hotel.

They stopped at the restaurant and Louis approached the counter stating his name and his booking. Harry stood behind him and when Louis turned around to see him, he was being mobbed by a group of people.

"Quick!" Louis grabbed Harry's hand and dashed inside the restaurant and took a seat at their table, while the staff tried to fight of the teenage girls.

"What the hell was that?!" Harry sounded concerned, and Louis looked at him with a blank expression.

Harry suddenly realised and a blush crept across his pale skin. He looks completely embarrassed, but Louis couldn't be happier. He smiled at the younger boy who looked confused.

"Its lovely to meet someone who is less concerned with my celebrity status than my character." Harry smiled and a waiter approached their table, looking for an order.

***

After they had finished their meals and had something (a little too much) to drink, they stumbled back to the hotel. Louis inserted his key card into the elevator and Harry pushed his floor level. Louis was disappointed.

"Whats wrong?" Harry looked concerned.

"Nothing." Oh. Harry realised.

"Oh I uh just thought..you know...um" Harry avoided Louis eyes and looked at the floor.

"Yeah nah its fine. Have a good night Harry." Louis leaned in and pecked his cheek as Harry left the lift.

***

Louis could not sleep. He lay awake with his lamp on, drinking his tea.

Knock.

"Psst Lou, are you awake?"

knock. knock.

Louis jumped out of bed and ran to the door flinging it open, grabbing Harry and pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Shh or we'll wake 'em up."

"Oh right sorry, come in." Louis pulled Harry in and he took a seat on the bed.

"Harry would you like some tea?"

"Uh nah thanks, what else 'ave you got?"

"Coffee, Milo, water, or vodka." Louis yelled from the kitchenette.

"Just water thanks." Harry giggled at the thought of getting drunk at 3am with Louis.

"Okay be there in a sec." Louis returned holding a steaming cup of tea and a glass of water for Harry.

"So whats brings you to my room at 3am Harold?"

"Just couldn't sleep. Why were you awake?" Harry asked him, eyes staying locked onto his.

"Same here." They sat in silence for a few minutes until Harry moved closer to him.

"Can- can I kiss you Louis?" Louis nodded and Harry leant forward, his lips brushing over Louis. Louis responded immediately, his lips working with Harry's. He licked along the bottom of Harry's lips and mentally made a note of how soft they were. If this was how their relationship had to be, then so be it. Sneaking in to each others rooms in early hours of the morning, stolen kisses in hidden places and secret dates as 'just friends'. Louis didn't mind as long as he got to feel Harry's lips on his for the rest of his life. Harry released a soft groan into his mouth. He rolled over and pulled Harry on top of him.

Harry whimpered as Louis pushed his hips forward, connecting their crotches. Louis took off his jeans and commanded Harry did the same. Harry tugged his pants off and threw them on the floor along with his shirt. Louis' eyes trailed over his body and his fingers traced Harry's tattooed body. He delicately ran his pointer finger over Harry's collar bones and down to his hips.

"So beautiful." The words escaped Louis mouth before he knew it. Harry pushed his lips down onto Louis again and they kissed passionately.

And as Harry rocked into Louis that night, Louis knew that this boy would be the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. They came with each others names on their lips and Louis knew that even if it meant leaving behind his band, the money, the fame and all the fortune Louis knew that to grow old and grey with Harry and spend all of eternity cradled in his arms, it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Its currently 20°C and I'm freezing my tits off.


End file.
